Recordando
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: El asfalto era frio, no podía emitir ninguna palabra mientras que el líquido rojizo salía de mi cuerpo. No podré volverte a ver y en mis últimos momentos de vida lo único en quien puedo pensar es en ti.


Contenido: Yaoi, Drabble, muerte de un personaje, drama, AU (universo alterno), OCC (lo menos posible), sin intenciones de hacerlos llorar pero si dejarles un pequeño rasguño en el kokoro.

Parejas: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Atención! Esta es una muy fugaz y rápida publicación, por lo que ni siquiera tengo invitado en este apartado hoy. Para no hacerles el cuento largo, estoy súper llena de estrés, trabajos, tareas y exámenes, me siento un asco de escritora por estar inactiva desde que comenzó el semestre y rompo esto con un drabble muy rápido y un tanto dramático. Espero que lo disfruten, mientras que yo espero estar un poco más libre en noviembre para publicarles unos cuantos fanfics que tengo en mente. Hetalia no me pertenece y todos los derechos pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, hago esto solo por ocio. ¡Disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **POV LOVINO**

El asfalto era frio, poco a poco la simple acción de llevar aire a mis pulmones era la actividad más complicada que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Podía sentir poco a poco como aquel liquido de color rojizo salía de mi interior, mojando mi ropa y llegar hasta mis manos.

No conocía a quienes me habían hecho esto, pero al parecer no había sido buena idea tomar esta ruta después del trabajo, unos chicos (de los que no puedo ni recordar su rostro) me tomaron por detrás, me quitaron la billetera y el celular que llevaba siempre conmigo, además de haberme atacado con navajas y un tubo de metal. Cuando esa cosa había impactado con mi rodilla un intenso dolor me había invadido, pero ahora mismo, a pesar de que solamente habían pasado pocos minutos, ya no podía sentir sensación alguna.

Intenté mencionar tu nombre pero me era imposible sacar algún sonido. Eres un maldito bastardo, prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y confié en tu palabra, pero ahora mismo un miedo inexplicable recorre todo mi ser, es como si la realidad de perderte me golpeara en todo mi cuerpo y eso me ahogara poco a poco.

Acepté con el paso de los segundos que nunca más te volvería a ver, no vería de nuevo aquellos ojos verde olivo que tanto me gustaban pero que pocas veces lo dije, no tocaría nuevamente aquella piel bronceada con la que calentabas la mía, no escucharía tus risas ni tampoco tu voz pronunciando mi nombre, no volvería a besar aquellos labios que me habían cautivado después de nuestro primer encuentro.

Intenté recordar cada una de las veces en que nuestras bocas se tocaron. ¿Cuál había sido mi favorita? La primera fue cuando me confesaste tus cursis sentimientos, ¡ni siquiera me pediste permiso! Pero aun así no pude evitar corresponderte el beso, eres tan malditamente bueno besando que no pude separarte de mí. También estaba aquel que me diste cuando estaba deprimido, ese día me encontraba en uno de mis peores momentos y tú me besaste con la estúpida excusa de que eso me pondría de mejor humor…lo peor es que tuviste razón.

Recuerdo también cuando yo fui el que tomó la iniciativa por primera vez y te besé bajo aquel puente peatonal, tomé tu corbata para que te agacharas y pudiésemos juntar nuestros labios, recuerdo tu cara llena de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo. Otro más sería cuando nos acostamos por primera vez, creí que serías un distraído hasta haciendo el amor, pero extrañamente cuando nos unimos en el acto tus besos eran aun más amables de lo que regularmente eran.

Los recordaba uno a uno, de hecho no puedo escoger mi favorito. Las lágrimas ruedan en contra de mi voluntad y mi pecho se contrae con brusquedad. El líquido rojizo se expande con mayor lentitud y me termina rodeando por completo. Una vez más pienso en los besos que nos dimos, si tuviera que escoger uno…sería aquel que aun no nos hemos dado. Nunca fui de esas personas que pudiese decir abiertamente lo que sentía pero de alguna forma mis sentimientos siempre llegaban hasta ti, si pudiera salir vivo de esta situación intentaría cambiar aunque fuese un poco, intentaría besarte y decirte al oído cuanto te amo, un idiota español como tú ha logrado cautivar mi solitario corazón y quisiera poder regresarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Mis ojos comienzan a ser cada vez más pesados. La oscuridad me ordena hundirme en ella y solamente dejarme llevar hasta lo más profundo de esa negrura. Estoy a punto de perder la conciencia cuando alcanzo a percibir una leve calidez rodeando mi cuerpo. Ya no tengo la suficiente fuerza para abrir mis ojos ya cerrados, pero oigo un eco en mi cabeza gritando con desespero mi nombre. Esa voz…creo que es tu voz, creo que eres tú quien ahora me llama al tiempo que intentas reanimarme. No sé cómo es que me has encontrado, pero aun cuando lo último que quiero hacer es volverte a ver no puedo luchar contra esta fuerza que me arrastra en contra de mi voluntad.

Y con un último respiro caigo en la oscuridad, con el recuerdo de tu voz llamándome por última vez.

 **.-.- FIN .-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Les dije que sería rápido. Y sin invitado de hoy yo misma leeré mi propia tarjeta *leyendo* "Les agradezco mucho leer tan poca cosa y rápido drabble, espero poder desocuparme para escribir algo mas rápido y poder traerles mis fumadeces locas. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en fanfiction o amor-yaoi". ¡Gracias por leer y espero poder seguir leyéndolos! Sin más que decirles me despido. Bye bye-perowna!

Canadá: No pude decir nada…*saca un cartel donde dice: "Para el fandom de Kuroko No basket, si saben de algún fanfic de varios caps (completo o incompleto) MidoAka vs MidoTaka con dosis de drama y romance que puedan recomendar se los agradecería mucho! Atte: Hikari"


End file.
